


Taking Control

by LikeAllLoversAndSadPeople



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Come Eating, Coming Untouched, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Face-Fucking, First Kiss, Kink Discovery, Kink Negotiation, Kneeling, M/M, Masturbation, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Sub Jake Peralta, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2020-12-16 04:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeAllLoversAndSadPeople/pseuds/LikeAllLoversAndSadPeople
Summary: “Peralta, I’m going to need you to kiss me right now.”That one sentence starts something between Jake and Holt that neither of them could have predicted.(Canon divergence starting from Coral Palms: part 2)





	1. Coral Palms

**Author's Note:**

> I've recently become obsessed with Brooklyn Nine-Nine and every character within. What's caught my notice, however, was how much of a sub Jake actually is. And who better to teach him the ropes than Captain Raymond Holt?
> 
> Because I honestly love the canon relationships too much, this dynamic will exist peacefully with those in the show. No cheating (apart from that first kiss) and hopefully a nice and accurate representation of what a loving BDSM relationship can be. 
> 
> I'm naming the chapters after episodes that seem fitting for the dynamic between these two. I'll be updating the rating and tags as I go along so be warned, it's probably gonna get raunchy...

“Peralta, I’m going to need you to kiss me right now.”

Jake felt his brain short-circuit the moment those words came out of his captain’s mouth. Suddenly, he was not thinking about the pain in his nose, or the fact that he’d been steadily sweating through his sleeveless flamingo shirt all day. Suddenly, the noise that their cellmates were making didn’t seem that loud. In fact, he had a little trouble focusing on anything other than Holt’s face.

“Excuse me what now?”

“That inane sheriff is never going to break up our fighting. However, I doubt he would tolerate two men kissing in his cell.”

“Cool, cool, cool, cool. No doubt, no doubt, no doubt.”

“So?”

“Yeah, kiss you. Sure. I can do that. Totes.”

He was rambling, but he couldn’t help it. Even though the captain had clearly told him what to do, Jake felt a bit rooted to the spot. Or rather, cemented firmly in the ground. 

“Oh for heaven’s sake, I will take the lead,’ Hold muttered under his breath.

Captain Holt straightened up to his full and rather impressive length and loudly said: “Oh Larry, I can’t possibly stay mad at you!”

He then grasped Jake’s head firmly between his hands and leaned in to press his lips fully against Jake’s. 

This caused several things to happen at once. The first was Jake’s instincts taking over and going along with the kiss, deepening it a little. The second was his body apparently deciding it was completely on board with the current proceedings, and melting against Holt’s solid figure. The third was another part of Jake’s body making itself known in a rather inappropriate fashion. 

Luckily, he quickly became aware of his growing erection and angled his lower body away from Holt in a way he hoped was subtle and graceful.

Somehow, impossibly, the kiss was still going on. There wasn’t anything particularly raunchy happening – all appendages stayed where they should – but just the feeling of his captain’s lips moving against his made him weak in all the right places. 

He vaguely heard the sheriff protesting in the background and noticed the sound of a door being opened. This was important, he remembered. Though he couldn’t remember why until he felt the fat sheriff lumber in between them, separating the kiss.

“Not in my jail! Break it up!”

After that, it didn’t take much to overpower the blundering sheriff and lock him in his own cell, to the delight of their cell mates. 

By the time they could stop running and start thinking up a new game plan, Jake’s erection had mercifully abated and his mind felt a bit more clear. 

Just in time for him to start obsessing about what had just went down. He was almost certain there really wasn’t anything to be obsessing about, but that didn’t do anything to prevent his spiral. 

Meanwhile, the Captain looked too unruffled. It annoyed him. 

“So yeah, that happened.”

“It was an excellent plan to get out of that jail cell.”

“Sure was. Yup. A super plan. Probably no need to ever bring it up again, right?”

“Bring what up, exactly?” 

Holt looked at him with a raised eyebrow and Jake felt himself flailing. He was being baited, but he couldn’t just shut up.

“Y-you know what I mean. Us. Smooching face.”

“If you are referring to the kiss, I am perfectly fine with not bringing it up any more. You, however, seem to have a bit more trouble with it.”

“What? No. I mean – why would I? It’s not like I’ve never been kissed before. By a dude. By a big dude. Who is also my boss.”

“Peralta, calm down. Sometimes we do things in the line of duty that do not fit with our regular personalities. It does not mean anything.”

_Then why did I like it so damn much? _ Jake thought glumly. 

“Yeah, you’re right, Captain. We should just let it go.”

“Good.”

They came up with more or less of a plan and set off again. The plan got derailed once again when Holt had to get his leg impaled, though, but at least now they knew the 99 was coming. 

After Jake was done almost puking and Holt had sewn himself back together, all they could really do was wait.

Which was unfortunate, because Jake did not like being alone with his thoughts. Usually, there’d be a whole barrage of issues that cropped up, but now it was a single red light flashing over and over.

I LIKED KISSING CAPTAIN HOLT.

Actually, he amended himself, he liked being kissed by Captain Holt. He’d never been so thoroughly owned in a kiss. Usually, he was the instigator, the forthcoming party, the doer.

Amy had come close a couple of times, taking charge in their love-making, but it usually didn’t last long before she let him take over again.

God, Amy. She’d freak if she knew about this. Though he wasn’t entirely sure if it’d be a good freak-out or a bad one.

Finally, he couldn’t take the silence any longer. 

“So, when did you know you were gay?”

“Excuse me?”

“We’re gonna be stuck here for a while. Might as well make some small talk.”

“About my sexual awakening?”

“Um, sure. I mean, why not. I can go next. We’ll share crushes.”

It was silent for a moment and then Holt sighed.

“Fine.”

“Wait, really?”

“We are indeed, as you remarked, stuck here for a while.”

“Captain, you agreed with me.”

“Do not get used to it.”

“Yeah, of course, sorry.”

It was silent again.

“I was twelve.”

“Oh you’re answering my question?”

“Do not interrupt me, please.”

“Sorry.”

“I was twelve and I had just spent most of my day staring at the neighbour’s son from inside my room.”

“Captain, you perv.”

“Indeed. That evening, my sister was babbling at the dinner table as usual. Only she was talking about the same boy I had spent all day staring at and I realised that she had spent her day doing the exact same thing. That is when I knew I was gay.”

“Noice.”

“So, how about you?”

“How about me what?”

“When did you realise that you were attracted to males as well as females?”

Jake did a double take, but the Captain looked extremely serious. Of course, he always looked extremely serious so this was no guarantee. 

“I’m not –“

“Not out of the closet?”

“No, I’m not anything. I’m straight.”

“So it is only me you’re attracted to?”

“What?” Jake squeaked.

“I could feel your arousal against my leg.”

Jake felt himself grow faint. He tried to answer, to explain somehow, but no sound came out of his mouth. 

“So which one is it, Peralta? Don’t you want to _share crushes_?”

The Captain leaned over in his seat as much he could with that injured leg, until his face was disturbingly close to Jake’s. Jake squirmed in his seat, feeling like a naughty school boy.

“You know what I think, Detective Peralta? I think you have never been capable of making proper decisions for yourself and you need someone to do that for you.”

Rational thought was flying rapidly out of the window and all Jake could focus on was the baritone voice of his C.O. filling his chest and – admittedly – other parts of his body.

“Do you want me, Peralta?”

“Yes.”

It was the first word he’d been able to utter and it scared him how wrecked his voice sounded already. 

“Good. Then get on your knees.”

His knees had hit the ground before he could properly process the order. He looked up at the Captain, who seemed even more menacing from this angle. He felt a hand card through his curls and sighed, most of the tension leaving his body with that gesture. 

“Good boy. You’re a natural.”

“Thank you, sir.”

He said the words without thinking, not knowing exactly what he was thanking his captain for. 

He felt his face being tipped upward.

“Now are you going to be just as good if I kiss you again?”

“Yes, sir. Please, sir.”

A moan escaped his lips as soon as Holt’s mouth connected with his and he was thrust back in that same headspace as when they were in that jail cell. 

It was clear the Captain wasn’t holding back this time, though. Jake felt him take control immediately and was only too glad to go along with it. When a tongue swiped over his lower lip, asking for entrance, he gave in without question and moaned again at the feeling of their tongues meeting.

He was clearly in the process of being thoroughly broken down and he loved it. Damn, but Captain Holt knew how to kiss. 

When at last Holt broke contact, Jake had to blink a few times to remember where he was. His knees were aching and his neck felt overstretched, but he also couldn’t remember ever feeling more content. 

He swayed a little, threatening to overbalance, but was caught by a strong arm. 

“Come sit on my lap for a moment, Jake if you please.”

Jake couldn’t really do anything but obey, and scrambled to stand. It required a lot of awkward balancing to position himself on his CO’s lap without putting pressure on the injured leg, but he managed it.

“Lean against me, you can relax.”

Holt’s arms came up to encircle Jake’s broad form and Jake was more than happy to melt against the chest in front of him. Once again, a hand found its way in his hair and tugged lightly at the curly strands. 

“You did really well, Jake. Such a good boy for me.”

Jake groaned contentedly, both at the use of his first name and the praise. His rational brain – which was slowly turning back online – pointed out to him that it was entirely wrong to feel so wrecked after what was no more than a kiss, but he knew it had been more than that. 

They stayed entwined like that for what felt as a long time and Jake could feel a sort of fog lifting from his mind. He started noticing he was thirsty. And a bit cold. And really, really tired.

When he was about to suggest doing something about these things, he felt the Captain’s arms tighten around him. 

“I think I hear something outside.”

Jake strained his ears and heard the faraway footsteps to which Holt was referring. 

“Aftercare over, I am afraid. Time to get off my lap.”

He blushed as he tried to get off the Captain’s lap in an unobtrusive way, but then frowned.

“Aftercare?”

“We will discuss it later, Peralta. Let us deal with one crisis at a time.”

The next thing Jake knew was being punched in the throat by Amy and everything kicking up into a higher gear.

He barely had time to stay alive, much less think about anything else. In between the confusion, though, he couldn’t keep his eyes off Amy. 

The shock of seeing her so unexpectedly was quickly replaced with a feeling of happiness he’d not felt for six months. 

He’d almost forgotten how beautiful she really was. And strong, he thought grudgingly while rubbing his throat.

Jake couldn’t screw this thing between them up. He just couldn’t. he loved her too much for that. 

All he had to do was figure out how kissing Holt fit in that picture. Easy, right?


	2. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake comes clean to Amy about what happened, with not-so-surprising results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one to get this amazing couple talking and being respectful to each other, because I absolutely adore these two together!

Having Amy back in his life felt like being on drugs, without actually having a pesky addiction to deal with or losing all his teeth. He felt awesome, is what he meant. 

But the thing that happened with Holt kept going through his mind, making him feel guilty and horny at the same time. Jake knew he had to tell Amy about it, but he wasn’t sure how she’d react and he knew he couldn’t lose her. 

They were lying next to each other in bed, Amy finishing her daily crossword puzzle and Jake fooling around on his cell phone, not able to concentrate on anything. He kept opening his mouth, taking a breath to start speaking, and then stopping.

Finally, Amy sighed and looked up from her puzzle.

“What’s going on, babe?”

He looked at her with and felt like he finally truly understood those deer caught in headlights, but she waited patiently for him to recover enough to give an answer.

“Something… happened. While I was in Florida.”

She scrutinized his face for a long time, probably trying to guess which type of bad thing this would turn out to be.

“Did you sleep with someone?”

“God no! I wouldn’t do that Ames, you know I wouldn’t.”

“Okay, I’m glad. So, what did happen?”

Her calm voice unnerved him even further, to his annoyance. He could tell she was bracing herself for something bad and he wasn’t sure just how this news would land. 

“Um. Well. Captain Holt. He sort of… He actually… He kissed me. And I kissed him back. Well, twice, actually. But the first time was to get out of jail! And then he told me to get on my knees and we... snuggled? For a crazy long time.”

The last part of that sentence came out in a rush of air, he thought that maybe if he said it really fast it would sound less weird. It didn’t, unsurprisingly. 

He kept his eyes firmly locked upon a strange stain on the ceiling, like the coward he was, while the silence between them stretched. 

Finally, Amy spoke.

“That was not what I was expecting.”

She still sounded remarkably calm. He ventured a quick look at her and saw the genuine surprise on her face. Not disgust, not sadness, not even anger. 

“What were you expecting?” he asked, a little curious now.

“I don’t know. Maybe that you turned to a life of crime. Or started stripping for a living. Or became a meth head. I never could’ve guessed Holt kissing you.”

Something about that sentence irked Jake a little.

“That sounds like you expect him to have higher standards, but not me.”

“Come on, Jake. It’s Captain Holt. Who could’ve guessed you were his type?”

She was laughing now, and he felt irrationally angry about this.

“Why wouldn’t I be his type? I’m your type, aren’t I? I’m cute, I’m hilarious, I –”

“Babe, stop. I didn’t mean to offend you. Why does this bother you so much?”

Jake frowned, not knowing how to answer that question and not willing to venture down that path just yet.

“So, you’re not mad about it?”

“I'm... not, really. I thought I would if you kissed someone else. But the idea of you kissing Holt is kinda... exciting, actually.”

Their eyes met and Jake grinned at the slight blush creeping up Amy’s cheeks. 

“Does it make you horny that you’re kissing the lips that kissed your Captain’s?”

“Maybe… Shut up.”

“You wanna kiss me some more?”

“Fuck yes.”

They proceeded to have amazing sex, which was a much more positive outcome than Jake had initially thought. He could feel Amy’s desperation in the way she clung to him, in how wet she was, and he relished in it. 

It reminded him in how desperate and wrecked he felt after just one kiss with Holt. Could it be that more was still to come?

When they were lying next to each other afterwards, sated and sleepy, Jake was a little startled when Amy spoke again.

“What did you mean when you said that Holt told you to get on your knees?”

“He totally did! After we’d kissed to get out of that jail cell, we were talking about it and he was sorta calling me out on something and then he said in this really deep voice to get on my knees. So I did, and then he kissed me again and it felt really amazing. And then he told me to get on his lap and we hugged for a really long time. Like, seriously long. He called it aftercare. I don’t know, it was weird.”

“Jake, I think he was doing a BDSM scene with you…”

“What? No, that doesn’t seem right. I mean, there wasn’t a ball gag or scary leather mask anywhere.”

“Where do you get your info from? Never mind, I know you’re gonna say Pulp Fiction. Let me look up some websites for you to read.”

Having Amy read him informative articles wasn't quite as exciting as having sex with her, but he still rather enjoyed the next few hours of his girl in research mode. 

It got him nervous though. What would Captain Holt expect from him now?

“Ames, can you stop for a moment.”

Amy looked up at him, seemingly surprised to find herself in company. 

“Yeah, what’s up?”

“Do you… Do you think Holt will want to do this again?”

“I don’t know… Do you wanna do this again?”

It was a dangerous question. Answering truthfully meant that everything would change, and he wasn’t sure he was ready for that. But he couldn’t lie to Amy.

“Yeah, I kinda do. Does that freak you out?”

“Not as bad as it should. I want you to be happy, baby. And I think I could be okay with this. As long as you tell me everything that happens between you two.”

“So you can masturbate to it?” Jake asked teasingly. 

Amy blushed promptly and grumbled “Shut up!”. 

“I love you so goddamn much, Ames.”

She smiled that soft private smile that was just for him. 

“Love you too, babe.”


	3. The Night Shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake and Holt negotiate the terms of their new arrangement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the last of the non-smut part of this story, but I really wanted them to talk it out first before rushing headlong in it!
> 
> *Update: I've added a whole part near the end, which is important for the following chapters, apologies!*

“So… we should probably talk about this.”

They were sitting at a coffee shop in the middle of the night, escaping their squad’s mandatory night shift environment for a moment.

Jake felt irrationally nervous. Now that his guilt towards Amy had abated, all he could think about was the next confrontation with Holt. He had no idea what might happen and that caused in equal parts excitement and fear.

“Yes, I believe we should,” Holt answered him. “Firstly, I should extend an apology to you, Peralta.”

This was not what Jake was expecting and he frowned. 

“Why should you apologize?”

“Because I acted rashly and stupidly. I will admit that I had not intended for this to happen and I very much regret putting you in that position.”

“Oh, you regret it?”

Jake couldn’t keep the disappointment from his voice. In all his excitement and nervousness, he hadn’t considered the possibility that Holt might’ve regretted the whole thing.

“No, you misunderstand me. I merely stated that I have done wrong by you and I regret the way in which I have acted. It was impulsive and inconsiderate. I do not, however, regret the act itself.”

“Oh,” Jake repeated, feeling a little sluggish, but a lot more hopeful. He wasn’t entirely sure where this was going, but he might still have a chance.

“I assume you have some questions?” Holt continued.

“Yeah, yeah… Can’t think of a single one right now though. Good thing Amy made me write them down.”

He grinned and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket.

“So , I looked up aftercare and apparently it’s a BDSM thing. Does that mean we did BDSM or something like it? Cause I did my share of kinky shit but it never stopped at kissing before. And it’s weird cause this felt more intense that any sex I’ve ever had, please don’t tell Amy that. I gotta say it’s got me a little messed up. Is this what you do with Kevin? Or with people I don’t know about? Have you done it with others from the squad? Are you planning on doing it again? With me, I mean. Actually, I’d better just come out and say it. I really would like to do that again. Amy agrees, by the way. She is way too into us, but maybe you don’t wanna know about that. Anyway, I’ll stop talking now.”

He felt a bit winded and didn’t quite dare to meet his CO’s eye. When he finally did, he saw a soft smile playing around the corners of Holt’s mouth, a rare occurrence at any time. It made Jake feel proud, like he’d unwittingly done something right.

"I am honored to have you conversing with me in such an open manner, Detective Peralta. This takes courage and you have once again proven yourself. Bravo."

Jake felt himself blush under this unexpected praise, but let the Captain continue speaking.

"Now, I would usually never have considered enganging in such a relationship with someone under my command. Frankly, it is still an issue that will merit further discussion in the future. However, I believe that the risk in this case to both our careers is manageable and that I would like to pursue this thing between us."

_Holt wants the same thing _, the little voice in his head was screaming repeatedly. Frankly, the Captain could get him to agree to anything at this point.

They continued doing exactly that, and by the end of their midnight lunch Jake’s head was buzzing with all sort of BDSM terminology. They’d gone over everything from negotiation and aftercare to hard and soft limits. 

Holt had talked about taking on submissives in the past, which made Jake squirm a little in his seat. He’d never thought of himself as submissive, but just the thought of Holt taking care of him in that way made him feel all tingly and warm. Which was a good sign, he supposed. 

It turned out that Kevin and Holt were both more comfortable in the dominant role and therefore frequently had submissives that they talked openly about. Jake was amazed to hear about this kind of arrangement, which didn’t exist in his world. Though he should amend this, Amy and he had after all decided upon just such an arrangement. 

Jake couldn’t help asking one question in between Holt’s explanation.

“Was Kevin angry when you told him about the kiss?”

“No, Kevin was aware that I had long felt a somewhat inappropriate attraction towards you and he did not resent me for having indulged. Although he did chastise me rather severely on the poor way in which I treated you.”

Jake happily stored this statement away, feeling a little giddy at the thought that his Captain had been attracted to him before all this. He was bothered by the second part, though.

“That’s like the third time you’ve said that now. I gotta say, I don’t feel mistreated at all. What do you mean?”

“Usually, starting a BDSM scene begins with a negotiation. This means we would talk about likes and dislikes, limits and triggers, etcetera. Just like we are doing now. Not doing so meant that I could have inadvertently hurt you or crossed a line that I did not know existed. Moreover, there was no time for adequate aftercare or debriefing afterwards, which I also regret.”

“You know, sir, I think you can let it go. Giving me best damn kiss of my life really doesn’t feel like a regret. Also, if you hadn’t gotten caught up in the moment, we would’ve never been here.”

Another small smile from Holt that made Jake melt a little inside. He cleared his throat, trying to find his equilibrium again.

“So, is that what we’re doing here? A negotiation?”

"That rather was my intention, yes. I would like to propose taking you on as my submissive in an official capacity, if that is satisfactory for you."

This statement did a lot of strange things in Jake’s body. 

“I think I would really, really like that, too. But you gotta know how weird this is for me. Sure, I’ve been attracted to guys before, but I’ve never actually done anything with it. I’m feeling all these things right now, but I don’t really know what to do with them.”

“I appreciate this is a very new situation for you and I am quite content to take it slow, Jake. As the submissive, you dictate the terms.”

“Okay… So what happens now? What happens at work?”

"As I have said, the nature of our professional relationship makes for a difficult balance to maintain in this kind of situation. It might be more... prudent, to keep our working life as seperate as possible from our BDSM relationship. Is dat acceptable?

Jake felt a certain amount of disappointment at this. "So you’re never gonna spank me over your desk?”

The words came out before he could think them through, but he couldn’t deny it had been something that popped up in his head sometimes.

Holt’s voice immediately became deeper, just as it had before he’d kissed Jake.

"Would you like that, Detective Peralta? To be spanked over the Captain's desk like a naughty child?"

Jake squirmed in his seat again. That low voice did all kinds of dirty-wrong things to him.

“Maybe… I might need someone to put me in my place if I go off the rails.”

“Oh trust me. If you go off the rails, I’ll be right there to put you back.”

“God, sir. How am I supposed to still function when you say stuff like that?”

“It seems like you prefer not to keep our professional and personal lives separate.”

“Professionalism is overrated,” Jake grinned.

“Quite. Now, I would like to discuss some rules, if you would indulge me.”

“What kind of rules?”

“Usually, there are a few standing agreements between a Dominant and their submissive. Rules which the submissive must follow or else be punished. Are you open to the idea of setting some parameters?”

“Sure, but I’m not really sure what kind of rules that could be.”

“There are a few upon which I insist. Firstly, you must always address me with either Captain Holt or Sir. Since this is already commonplace in my position as your boss, I assume you don’t have any objections to this?”

“None whatsoever, sir.”

“Very good, Peralta. Secondly, I believe we should discuss orgasms.”

“Orgasms, sir?” squeaked Jake.

“Yes. I strongly believe in orgasm control. Good submissives must ask permission for orgasm, whether they are alone or not. How do you feel about that, Peralta?”

“God, yeah. I mean. I ‘ve never done that. But it sounds really hot. Let’s try it.”

“I would suggest then, that any time you wish to orgasm, you must ask for my permission first. Either in person, or via telephone or text. The only exception being if you are engaged in any sexual activity with Detective Santiago. I do not wish to come in between your relationship.”

“I’m not really sure she’d mind, sir. But yeah, sounds good. So what if you don’t answer when I text you?”

“Then you do not orgasm. I expect a little self-control from you, Detective Peralta.”

“God, I love hearing you say my name like that.”

“Yes, I’ve noticed. I have also on occasion noticed you react positively to praise. Is that a correct assumption?”

“Um, yeah. Those daddy issues, I guess…”

“Good to know. Thirdly, I expressly forbid you to allude to our relationship to our coworkers or any other people other than Detective Santiago.”

“Yeah, of course.”

“Those are my most important rules. Others will most likely follow. Do you have any questions at this time?”

“Yeah, actually. What do you like? I mean, what gets you hot and bothered?”

“I am sure you will discover that in time, but there are some things I may share. I very much enjoy seeing a complete submission, but I prefer to work for it first. You are the type of person to push back against rules and I do not object to that. It gives me the chance to properly discipline you and watch you conform, as you have already done in many ways at work. I do not, however, appreciate blatant disrespect or thoughtlessness, so you would do well to steer clear of that.”

“So pushing boundaries but not completely crossing them?”

“Precisely. Negotiations are there to find limits and perhaps stretch them, but respect is the most important thing in these kinds of relationships, and I will not tolerate a complete disregard of my limits.”

“Of course, sir. I would never want to hurt you…”

This came out much more sincere than Jake had intended it and he felt uncomfortable at the real turn this conversation had taken.

“I know this, Jake. But thank you for saying it.”

“Noice. So, about this disciplining. Is that the desk spanking I can look forward to?”

“Perhaps. I will have to see how you behave yourself first.”

“Sir, you’re seriously making me want to misbehave.”

“I cannot deny I would enjoy putting you in your place and spanking that perfect bubble-butt bright red.”

Jake gasped theatrically, mostly to hide the amount of blood promptly rushing to his cock.

“Sir, have you been staring at my butt?”

“Please, Peralta. You have been flaunting it around the bullpen quite often, haven’t you? Now, we better get back to the office before our absence is noticed.”

“Yeah, about that. I’m gonna need a minute before I can stand up again, Captain.”

Jake tried to subtly readjust his painfully hard boner, which caused Holt to raise a perfect eyebrow. 

“We are going to have such fun, Peralta.”


	4. Halloween IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the yearly Halloween Heist, but this time Holt has some new tricks up his sleeve...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist already adding another chapter, guys. Y'all got me so excited about the smut to come that I just had to deliver immediately. 
> 
> Also, I apologize, but I added some stuff in the previous chapter, so don't forget to check that out!
> 
> Also also, the rating has now gone up to Explicit due to said smut and I've added some tags. Don't forget to read those to avoid coming across something you might not want to read...
> 
> Enjoy!

After the yearly heist got introduced three times over, they were all in the briefing room, flexing happily to establish dominance. Captain Holt was in his most passionate and competitive and it was doing just as much for Jake as it did Amy, which was saying something. 

“I will slit you both open from mouth to anus and wear you like jackets.”

“Huh. Is it weird that that turned me on a little bit?”

Holt shot him a look with narrowed eyes and Jake felt a little caught out. Sometimes these things would just slip out. 

After they divvied up the squad and Holt had stolen Charles right from under Jake’s nose, they prepared to leave with their assigned teammates. 

Before Jake could follow Gina, however, he felt a little tug on his sleeve. A deep voice rumbled near his ear.

“I hope you realize that just because we are rivals tonight, that does not mean you may disobey me. Or be indiscrete concerning our relationship.”

Jake swallowed and tried to fight his boner. 

“No, sir. I understand, sir.”

“Good boy.”

And he promptly lost the fight against his body. Jake had to settle for subtly untucking his shirt and letting it fall over his bulge.

Holt noticed and arched an eyebrow pointedly, which made Jake squirm even more.

He wouldn’t be surprised if Holt was doing this on purpose, to keep Jake distracted from his awesome plan to once again become an ultimate Detective/Genius. 

And it was such an awesome plan. Even without Charles to help him, he still managed to lock everyone out of the bullpen and make his grand entrance. He locked eyes with Holt for a long time, daring him to say something.

Holt didn’t say something, but he did smash the window of his office rather spectacularly. Jake couldn’t deny this display of strength turned him on something fierce.

It was much later in the game, when Jake had stolen the plaque from the box in the evidence room and was silently gloating at his desk, that Holt called Jake to his office.

“Please close the blinds, Detective Peralta.”

Jake did as he was asked, feeling a little apprehensive. Since the window was smashed to pieces, pulling the blinds might obscure them from view, but it did little to keep out the sound. He was afraid to speak.

“Come stand over here, if you will.”

Holt’s tone of voice was perfectly normal, but he pointed at a spot that put Jake practically nose to nose with his Captain. 

The next words were very quietly spoken straight into Jake’s ear, making him shiver a little.

“Do not think I have not noticed your provocative attitude during this night, Detective. Right at this moment, you are filled with a barely-concealed glee that you have won this time, is it not?”

“Maybe. We’ll have to see in twenty minutes, won’t we.”

“Yes, we will. And I think I will use those twenty minutes to remind you of your place.”

“Sir?”

“On your knees, Peralta.”

Jake shuddered and sank down to the floor. His head was now tantalizingly close to Holt’s crotch. 

“There you are. At your rightful place, kneeling before your superior.”

Holt’s voice was still very soft, only hearable for Jake.

“Now, Detective. Have you been respecting the rules?”

“Yes, sir. I tried to be good for you.”

“Have you orgasmed since our conversation?”

It had been a week since they’d discussed the parameters of Jake’s submission in that greasy coffee shop. He’d told Amy every detail of what had been agreed and she’d proceeded to give him the best blowjob of his life. He wasn’t sure if the Captain wanted to hear this, but he preferred to err on the side of too many details.

“I’ve orgasmed three times this week, but only with Amy, sir”

“And have you masturbated?”

“No, sir.”

“Good boy. At least one rule has been respected properly. I think that warrants a little reward under these circumstances.”

“Sir?”

“Take out your cock, Detective Peralta.”

Jake let out an inadvertent high-pitched squeak and scrambled to comply. It felt really weird to have his dick out in his Captain’s office, while on his knees on the rough carpet.

Captain Holt looked down at Jake’s body, cocking his head a little as if inspecting the dick in front of him. It made Jake feel even more exposed.

“Very satisfactory, Detective Peralta. Now if you would please stroke it for me.”

Jake’s dick was throbbing with arousal at this point, and finally touching it himself again felt heavenly. He felt Holt’s hand in his hair again and groaned deeply.

His hair was pulled rather painfully at this.

“Need I remind you to be quiet, Detective? Or would you like to be discovered in this position?”

Jake’s brain felt a little slow and stupid at the moment, but that comment struck true. He shuddered again as he rubbed his hard dick, a vision of the entire squad looking upon him suddenly very clear in his head.

“Oh my. I think you like that idea. Perhaps I have underestimated your penchant for public humiliation, Peralta.”

Jake couldn’t deny anything, he was just happy to keep on stroking his cock, thighs already trembling with arousal.

“How would they react, do you think? I am sure Detectives Diaz and Santiago would quite enjoy this little scene. Sergeant Jeffords would fight it a little harder, but even he could not resist seeing our most stubborn Detective on his knees before his team, finally willing to follow orders like a good little boy.”

The Captain’s words were getting Jake very close, very fast, and he couldn’t make his mouth communicate this fact. Luckily, it seemed to be obvious.

“You do not come before I have given you permission, Detective. I urge you not to break this rule, or you shall regret it.”

“Please, sir…”

“What is that, Peralta?”

“Please, I need it so bad, sir…”

“I am not convinced. After all, you have used your romantic partner for multiple orgasms this past week. How desperate could one be after that?”

Jake nearly choked on a sob. How could he convince his Captain of this overwhelming need to come, to sully himself on the floor in this immaculate office, mere feet away from the rest of his squad?

He stopped jacking off for a moment and pinched himself at the base, trying to stave off the orgasm he wasn’t allowed yet.

“Please continue stroking that beautiful cock, Detective. I have not told you to stop.”

“I can’t… Sir, I can’t do this.”

“You can and you shall. Give me a color, Peralta.”

A color… It took Jake a little time before he realized Holt was talking about the safe words they’d discussed last week. Green if all was well, yellow to indicate he was at his limit, and red to stop everything immediately. That was easy enough to remember, luckily.

“Green, sir. But please, I’m so close already.”

“Your superior officer has given you a command, Detective. You would do well to follow that command.”

Jake felt close to tears, but still put a hand back on his sensitive dick. He could feel the orgasms lurking just around the corner, his body begging him to just give in and send him over the edge. But he was determined to hang in there for his Captain.

“Now, where were we… Ah yes, the squad. How would Detective Boyle react, I wonder? Would he attempt to save you from this compromising position? Or would he watch, fulfilling his no doubt countless fantasies in one go?”

Jake shied away a little from the thought of Charles fantasizing about him, but even that wrong feeling helped him along at the moment.

“Do you think Detective Santiago will forego her professionalism in such a situation to pleasure herself?”

This made another vision pop up in Jake’s mind. Of Amy touching herself in front of him, teasing him with that familiar look and smell of her pussy, but not letting him touch her. 

“God, please, sir… I can’t…”

“Just a little longer, please, Detective. You are doing so well.”

A strong hand found its way back into Jake’s hair and he relished the physical contact. His whole body was trembling at this point, begging to find release.

“Do you think you can come quietly, Peralta?”

“Yes, sir! I’ll be so quiet, I’ll be so good. Please just let me come.”

Holt moved a little, putting his black shoe almost against the swollen head of Jake’s dick.

“Very well. You may come, but do not dare to soil the carpet of this office. You may use my shoe.”

“Thank you, sir,” Jake gasped. 

He threw his head up, looking at the looming figure of his Captain above him, and sped up his strokes. It took hardly any time at all to make him come, intense waves of arousal crashing over him as he did. 

He just about remembered to look down again and make sure he wasn’t spilling on the carpet.

“Very well done, Detective Peralta. Now, if you are amenable, you may lick up your release. Good boys clean up their messes.”

Jake noticed the careful phrasing through his post-orgasmic haze and understood that this was an optional thing, but he was all kinds of ready to please his C.O.

He bent down and tentatively licked a fleck of come off the shiny leather. It tasted a little bitter and not quite pleasant, but he soldiered through and proceeded to clean up the whole shoe. 

His Captain was very silent above him, which made him a little self-conscious by the time he’d finished. He looked up, a little hesitantly.

“Please stand up for me, Peralta.”

Jake came back to his feet, feeling a bit unsteady.

“Did you like that, sir?” he asked with uncertainty tinging his voice.

Holt didn’t answer, but instead took Jake’s hand gently in his own and pressed it against his crotch, where his very hard dick was making itself present through the layers of cloth. 

Jake couldn’t resist a little squeeze and marveled at being allowed to touch his Captain in this intimate way.

“Would you like me to…”

“I would like you to join me on the sofa.”

They assumed a position that was very similar to the first time they’d done this and Jake suddenly felt very needy and exposed.

He wrapped himself around his Captain from his very comfortable position on a broad lap and sighed contentedly.

Holt’s hand trailed lazily up and down Jake’s back, sending pleasurable shivers over it. 

They stayed like that a long time, probably already after midnight, but neither of them really cared. 

By the time Jake felt his legs go a little numb, he began feeling a bit antsy again. Holt seemed to notice at once and produced a bottle of water from somewhere. Jake drank thirstily and got up from his Captain’s lap, stretching his legs a little. 

“We should probably find the rest of the squad.”

“Indeed we should. After all, it is time for me to claim my title as amazing Detective/Genius.”

“I think not, Captain!”

And just like that, they were back in their usual roles. Jake felt unbelievably pleased at this. Maybe he could have his cake and eat it, too! 

He couldn’t wait to tell Amy all about it…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be going through every episode of season 4 right now, as you might've noticed, picking up things in their relationship that inspire me. If you have suggestions or ideas about what that might be, feel free to put them in the comments and I'll try to use it!


	5. Monster in the Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake and Holt try their hand at a nice desk spanking, but it doesn't turn out as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait guys! I promise this fic is not abandoned :)

Pimento’s return was a chaotic affair, as everything with that man tended to be. The one thing that irked Jake, though, was the tight hug that Pimento bestowed upon Captain Holt. It made something jealous inside him rear its ugly head, and it kept a scowl on his face for most of the rest of the day as he kept on remembering his captain allowing to be hugged by someone. Jake had never been allowed to hug Holt in public like that. 

Amy had already shot him several pointed looks and he had a sneaky suspicion that she knew exactly what was bothering him. They didn’t have enough privacy to discuss it, though, and so his bad mood continued. 

This usually meant a steady decline in quality paperwork, and today was no exception. He’d solved a low-profile case that gave him absolutely no satisfaction and left him smelling rank due to an unfortunate encounter with a dumpster, and he’d half-assed the administration before continuing his desk sulk. 

It eventually came to the point where Holt opened his door rather ominously and called Jake in. He got himself out of his desk chair and followed rather reluctantly. 

“Would you care to explain this appalling administrative work, Detective Peralta?” the Captain asked him as soon as the door was closed.

“Can’t I have an off day sometimes?”

“You may have an off day, but I would prefer you talked about it instead of taking it out on your job.”

“Why don’t you ask Pimento to do it, then?”

Holt looked puzzled. 

“Why would I do that?”

“Because you like him so much.”

Jake heard the words come out of his mouth and felt like a petulant child, but couldn’t help it. The irrational anger he’d felt building all day was now coming to a head. 

“Are you… jealous, Detective?”

“I’ve never gotten to hug you in public. Because you don’t do PDA’s or some such bullshit.”

“Yes, Peralta. I do not believe in rampant displays of affection in the workplace. Pimento, however, does not respect these boundaries as he should. If he too were in my care as a submissive, I would be quick to put him back in his place.”

This perked up Jake’s attention. He’d been vying for a chance to make Captain Holt punish him, but so far it hadn’t been easy. He’d expected the heist to be the perfect moment for it, but the Captain had only to speak to him in that deep voice and all thoughts of disobeying flew right out the window. 

“Perhaps I have misjudged your desire to please me,” Holt continued. “Perhaps you wish to be punished instead.”

Jake couldn’t suppress a shudder, which was immediately picked up by his captain.

Holt stepped towards Jake, with a menacing undertone in his body language. Jake felt rooted to the spot, unable to move as his captain made a slow circle around him. When the CO spoke again, it was with a low voice that was quickly becoming familiar.

“A submissive may crave punishment for a variety of reasons. In this particular case, though, I suspect it is not punishment you want. What you desire is to be claimed by me, preferably in public, and to be allowed to submit yourself.”

“Yes…” Jake sighed. Having the thing he felt put into words felt amazing. 

“And yet you do not use your words to ask for this. Instead you misbehave and act as a child. You will receive your punishment, but it will not be what you want it to be. Perhaps that will teach you how to communicate properly.”

Jake swallowed. For the first time since he stepped into the office, he felt a small trickle of fear run through him. 

“Please take off your pants, Detective Peralta, and bend over the desk.”

In his haste to comply with the order, Jake nearly tripped over his own feet. He got his pants untangled, though, and awkwardly bent over desk. Holt briefly went to lock the door and check the blinds were properly closed, before he returned to Jake’s side. 

Jake shuddered again as Holt skimmed his fingers lightly over Jake’s exposed thighs and nudged them a little wider. There was a moment of hesitation as the Captain’s finger brushed the waistband of Jake’s boxer shorts.

“I shall let you keep these on, for now. Am I correct in assuming this is your first spanking?”

“Yes, sir.”

“And your color at this moment?”

“Green, sir.”

“Good. You may count each strike off.”

Before he could answer, Jake felt a heavy hand land on his buttocks. It stung a bit, but not more than he could handle. 

“One,” he said obediently.

“One what?”

“One, sir.”

“Good.”

Three more thwacks fell in quick succession and left a slow burn in their wake. Jake counted them off, as asked.

They got into a rhythm after that. It didn’t take long for Jake to start squirming, even with the barrier of his underpants to soften the blows. It didn’t feel sexy at all and he started to regret his behavior increasingly. 

When he reached a count of thirty, he let out a soft sob. It wasn’t even the pain in his ass, which had increased to a steady stinging burn. It was the distance he felt. Captain Holt hadn’t spoken a word and avoided all direct skin-to-skin contact. He felt alone and abandoned and as if he’d broken something precious. He just wanted it to stop and to make Holt want him again. 

“Color, Detective Peralta?”

“Yellow,” he said in a small voice, hating to admit his own weakness. 

No sooner had the word left his mouth or he was softly pulled to his feet and turned around to face Captain Holt. He couldn’t make eye contact, afraid of what he might see there.

“What are you feeling, Jake?” Holt’s voice was soft and careful, tinged with a fondness that Jake found hard to hear.

He opened his mouth to speak, and instead burst out into tears. 

Holt maneuvered them both swiftly to the sofa, pulling Jake onto his lap. Jake felt a hand stroke his hair, which only made him bawl more. He felt the wetness on his face, the desperate sobs that welled up from his throat, and felt ashamed of himself. 

Holt just kept stroking his hair and making soft noises of comfort. Slowly, embarrassingly slowly, Jake could take deeper breaths and started to feel a bit calmer. 

“Now are you ready to tell me what happened?” Holt asked him. 

“I don’t know… It felt as if you hated me.”

“What made you think that?”

Holt’s tone of voice was very soft and warm, like he was trying to coax a wild animal out of a hiding place.

“You were so distant. And with the punishment. And not even taking my boxers off. And just, it hurt, and you weren’t there. It wasn’t sexy at all.”

Admitting that just made him start crying again. Holt tightened his grip on Jake, pulling him more upon his lap.

“Jake, I’m sorry I made you feel that way. I didn’t realize… I’m sorry.”

Hearing Holt for a loss of words kind of shocked him out of his crying and Jake looked up at the stoic face of his captain.

“You are extremely important to me, Jake. When I punish you, it is to show how much I care to guide you. I love you, I hope you know that.”

“I love you, too, Captain,” Jake mumbled against the other’s chest. 

They stayed like that for a long time, hugging. Slowly but surely, Jake felt the desperate feeling in his chest lessen. He hadn’t realized how much he’d needed this. 

“Sometimes I don’t really know what I want. I’ve never really been good at talking about what I’m feeling. Amy can attest to that. But I wanna learn.”

“I will do better as well, Jake. I should have realized what you needed.”

“That’s okay. It’s sort of nice to know that we’re both still learning this.”

Holt gave him a soft smile that melted something inside Jake and proceeded to kiss him just as softly. He sighed into the kiss and felt himself surrender. It wasn’t how he’d seen this go, but he couldn’t bring himself to regret it.

Right now, he felt warm and loved, by two people who were there for him no matter what and ready to pick him up when he broke down. What more could he possibly ask for?


	6. The Overmining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake is ecstatic to be working a case with his Captain and perhaps even getting out of that dreadful night shift. He absolutely hadn't meant to let that little word slip. But hey, he's only human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. This update has been a long time coming... To make up for it, some actual porn in this one. I couldn't help giving in to a few porny clichés but Jake just seems like a natural cocksucker, for some reason ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoy! And remember, kudos and comments are love!

After the spanking that had not quite turned out as they’d imagined, Jake and Holt didn’t see a lot of each other. It seemed the universe was dead set on keeping them busy on other things. 

Before everything happened, Jake wouldn’t have thought about that twice, but now he felt Holt’s absence like a hole in his heart that was usually just an Amy-sized shape. 

Holt did check up on him regularly, though, something that made Jake’s inner child do a happy dance every time he got a text. Seeing Holt sign his full name after each message never failed to make him smile. 

It had gotten so bad that Amy could tell immediately whenever he was chatting with his Captain, because he apparently got “the absolute cutest and goofiest smile” on his face. Her words, not his. 

He and Amy had talked about the incident in Holt’s office at length. He was still getting used to telling her about this stuff and this kind of thing felt even more private, but he had desperately needed to talk it over with his best friend. 

She’d gotten this very serious expression on her face when he tried to describe his break-down, and how stupid he’d felt in that moment. Before she said anything, she’d gathered him up in a very tight hug and refused to let him go for several minutes. 

Amy knew better than anyone what it had been about. How small and abandoned the distance had made Jake feel. He knew she could trace every single scar his father had left on him, no matter that they weren’t visible. 

It had finally made him realize just how vulnerable this thing with Captain Holt made him. He loved that man like a father, had for a long time. But to submit himself so completely was a whole different ball-park. It was something he’d have thought would make him run for the hills. And it scared the shit out of him, but it also made him happier than he ever remembered being.

So yeah, crisis averted. 

Now that he’d been able to talk it out with both Holt and Amy, he found himself impatient for the next scene. But the fates had been unkind and he’d hardly found any excuse to be alone with Holt.

That is, until their idiot Captain, CJ, misplaced a bag full of cocaine. 

Jake was full of nervous energy at the prospect of spending time with his Captain and the possibility of actually getting out of those damn night shifts. 

He found himself being bravely bratty whenever Holt tried to explain something and he didn’t quite miss the narrowing of his C.O.’s eyes when Jake called him boring. 

It made something spark in him and he kept on going, desperate to get a reaction out of Captain Holt, even if it was a negative one. 

He was still owed a punishment, after all.

So he tried to enhance his Jake-ness as best he could, throwing made-up words at his Captain and being generally hyperactive as he could while getting his teeth into the meat of this unexpected case.

The one thing he hadn’t really planned, was letting slip that instinctive little word in reaction to Holt calling him son in that deep voice of his.

“Well, Dad, we don’t know where Flaco is, but –”

Jake forgot the rest of his sentence as he caught the hungry look on his C.O.’s normally stoic face. 

“Is that how you think of me, Detective Peralta?”

Oh god… Captain Holt was using his Dom voice, as Jake was secretly calling it in his head, which always made him a bit weak in the knees.

“How I think of you?” he asked nervously.

“As your… father? Your Daddy, one might even call it.”

Holt had no business making that one forbidden little word sound so hot. It wasn’t even a kink Jake knew he had, not really. But he couldn’t deny the hard twitch of his suddenly very interested cock at the word. Daddy…

He knew his face was turning all kinds of red, which Holt seemed to enjoy.

“Oh my, you naughty boy. I believe we will have to explore this a bit further. Color?”

“So, so green.”

“Good. Now be a good boy and give us some privacy.”

Jake did as he was told, hurrying to check the blinds were all the way closed and locking the door. 

Hearing the sound of the lock clicking had an almost Pavlovian response on his dick, which he felt harden even further. God, this thing was really warping his brain…

“Come here, Detective Peralta.”

Captain Holt was standing by now, and pointing to a place in front of him. Jake dropped to his knees without waiting for orders, just going on the overwhelming need to submit himself.

“You are just aching for it, are you not?”

“Yes, sir, I am.”

A hand found its way to Jake’s hair and he groaned as strong fingers carded through his curls, his eyes falling shut.

“Do you want to be a good boy for me, Jake?”

“God, yes…”

“Do you want to make your superior officer feel good?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Then by all means, go ahead.”

This made Jake look up, a little puzzled. Holt was staring back with a firm and expectant look, but he wasn’t elaborating. It threw Jake, who was used to being told very precisely what he could or could not do. 

But now it seemed like he’d have to go with his gut. And his gut was telling him to please finally touch the imposing man standing in front of him.

He extended trembling hands towards the Captain’s thighs, unsure of what would be allowed. When he slid his hands up the rough material of the dress pants, Holt didn’t react, which he took as a good sign.

His touches got a little bolder and he dared to rub one hand across the growing bulge he’d been eyeing for a long time now. There was a hardness there which excited Jake like nothing else. He squeezed, relishing the little sound it dragged from his Captain, who was still standing stoic and patient above him. 

Feeling braver, he brought his face closer and pressed his nose in the crease of Holt’s crotch, inhaling the scent he imagined would increase tenfold if those damn pants weren’t in the way. He rubbed his cheek over the Captain’s half-hard cock and could already tell it would be huge when fully hard. 

Suddenly, he was overwhelmed with the need to see it, to hold that warm weight in his hands. 

He looked into his C.O.’s eyes, asking silently for permission, as he brought his hands to Holts belt. No reaction, so he pushed along and opened the belt, sliding down the black pants and revealing strong, slightly furry thighs. He rubbed them again, enjoying the feeling of muscles underneath warm skin.

Captain Holt was wearing quite tight-fitting boxers, which surprised Jake for some reason. He didn’t know what he’d been expecting, but it wasn’t anything so… modern.

Jake couldn’t feel regret though, because the underpants were doing wonderful things for Holt’s current erection, stretching across it in a way that made Jake’s mouth water. 

Still working on instinct more than anything else, he pressed his open mouth against the hard outline and breathed hotly on the fabric. Dragging his tongue across it, he tried to get all around it, imagining he could already taste the flesh beneath.

Would he dare to take that step? To actually take out that hard dick and put it in his mouth?

He wanted to, that was for sure.

There were nagging doubts in his mind that he would screw it up and give Holt a horrible blow job. The man was used to getting them after all, from someone who was used to giving them. 

Jake had never had another man’s dick in his mouth and up until this thing had started, he’d never imagined he would want to. 

As if Holt could sense his worries, the hand in his hair got a little tighter.

“Go on,” Holt rumbled, “you are making your Daddy feel really good.”

Jake couldn’t suppress a full-body shiver at those words and glowed at the praise. No matter what he did, it would be alright for Holt.

So he hooked his fingers in the waistband of the boxers and pulled them down, too, until a hard cock sprang from them. It hit Jake in the face, leaving a wet trail of precome on his cheek. This seemed to amuse his Captain.

But Jake couldn’t focus on anything else except the very first erect penis he’d ever seen other than his own. Either he was severely below average, or the Captain was severely above it. Whichever it was, Jake knew he wouldn’t be able to fit all of that in his mouth, no matter how big that mouth happened to be. 

He took the thing in his hand, marveling at how similar and yet different it felt from holding his own. Always a fan of diving in head-first, he leaned forward and tried to fit the thing in his mouth. 

It immediately hit the back of his throat and made him splutter and pull off. There was a hand in his hair straight away, soothing him.

“There, there, Peralta. No need to try and fit it in on the first try. Would you like me to guide you?”

“Yes please, sir,” he squeaked. 

“Now then. Stick out that delicious tongue of yours and just lick the glans.”

It sounded like a strange request, but Jake did as he was told. The first swipe of his tongue told him that precome wasn’t really that nice-tasting. But the heady smell and taste of Holt on the other hand was down-right intoxicating. 

He kept licking at the head, like he was working on a popsicle. An approving groan sounded from above, so he took that as a good sign. 

“Now lick the rest of it.”

Jake again did as he was told, wetting the shaft with the same little licks and tonguing the vein running down it. He always loved it when Amy did that, so he guessed it would be a sensitive place for others as well. 

Judging from the soft noises coming from his Captain, he was right. 

“Good boy. A little further down if you please.”

Jake got the hint and pulled the pants down a little lower to give him better access. He nosed at the heavy balls of his Captain, licking the slightly furry skin there too. 

The hairs felt coarse against his tongue, but he kept licking at the sack. At one point, he gave in to his temptation and let one of the balls slip into his mouth, rolling it around on his tongue. 

He did the same to the other one, noticing a slight tremor in the strong thighs he was holding that told him he was doing well. 

“Such a well-behaved boy when you are on your knees like this. Perhaps I should keep you there more often.”

Jake groaned at the thought, just being kept on his knees in Holt’s office, used at will. 

“You like that thought, do you not? I suppose you would like nothing better than offering your body up for my pleasure. You would make a fine cock slut, I am sure of that.”

Hearing those dirty words come out of his proper Captain’s mouth never failed to make Jake lose it. He suddenly became very aware of his own erection, somewhat painful by now.

It made him release his hold on his Captain’s balls and look up.

“Please, sir, can I touch myself?”

Holt seemed to consider this, actually crossing his arms while looking down. 

“No, I do not think that would be appropriate. After all, good sluts will first make their master come, would they not?”

“I wanna make you come, sir…”

“Then you would better get to work again. Take the glans in your mouth.”

Not being able to touch himself at this point was torture, but he didn’t want to disobey so he tried to focus again on the hard cock in front of him. Holding it steady with one hand, he closed his mouth around the glistening tip, feeling the bitter taste of precome hit his tongue again. 

“Now try to slide down on it, slowly this time.”

Jake let more of the cock slide in his mouth, until he felt his gag reflex act up as his mouth was forced wider and wider. He halted, trying to get it under control.

“Relax your throat. You will feel your pharyngeal reflex try to hold it back. This is a feeling you must learn to ignore.”

With those words, Holt tilted his hips and Jake felt the dick slide even further. He felt a heave coming on but tried to suppress it, instead swallowing reflexively around the head hitting the back of his throat.

His eyes watered and he was breathing heavily through his nose, but he’d been able to stop himself from gagging and felt ridiculously proud of that fact.

By the way Holt’s fingers tightened in his hair and the load moan coming from above, he guessed that his Captain was enjoying it, too. 

“You are a natural cocksucker, Peralta. Now please hold still as I fuck your mouth.”

Jake shuddered at the feeling of Holt sliding in and out, just using him as a willing hole.

He felt his brain go a little fuzzy around the edges, losing himself in the rhythmic motion. It took him a while to realize his Captain was still talking.

“God, your mouth was made for this, Detective. I think I will have to keep you under my desk, that hot mouth around my penis at all times, milking the semen from it. Perhaps I will even share you with the other Detectives. They should not be deprived of this, I think. I will watch you please every single person I put in front of you and you will do it because you are made for this, are you not?”

Holt didn’t seem to want an answer for him, which was a good thing because he was too far gone to give one. There was something building in him but he didn’t know what it was. All his senses were dulled, nothing coming through except the slide of hard flesh in his mouth. 

His mind was filled with images of being used, of his Captain standing off to the side and watching all the time. He felt overwhelmed, overstimulated, overcome with something he didn’t quite understand. 

The thrusts in his mouth were becoming erratic and Jake dimly realized that the Captain must be nearing his climax.

Suddenly, Captain Holt pushed in deeply, deeper than he’d gone before, and effectively cut of Jake’s air supply.

Jake’s eyes flew open as he struggled to suck in a breath but failed. His head was held tightly in place by Holt’s hold on his hair as he felt his Captain coming down his throat. The cock was pulsing in his mouth and he imagined that come sliding straight down without even being able to taste it. 

It was that feeling of being truly and completely controlled that pushed him over the edge. He felt his poor neglected dick twitch hard in his pants, and he shivered as a powerful orgasm overtook him. 

By the time Holt pulled out and Jake could breathe again, he was barely conscious. He was vaguely aware of being pulled up and half-dragged, half-carried to the couch. 

When he came to, his head was tucked against a broad chest and Holt had a tight hold on him. 

Jake let out a soft, satisfied groan. He might as well be floating right now.

Slowly but surely, he became more aware of his surroundings. His senses were letting information back through and the first thing he noticed was how sore his throat felt. Before he could try to speak, Holt was holding a glass of water in front of him.

He took it gratefully, the cool water feeling like a blessing for his poor, abused throat. 

“How are you feeling, Jake?”

“Never better,” came the croak. Guess his voice was gonna need some time to get back to normal.

Holt smiled at him and pressed a soft kiss to his temple. 

Jake sighed and snuggled closer to the warm body holding him. 

Yeah, he could get used to this…

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very open to any constructive criticism or ideas you might have. Kudos and comments are love, guys!


End file.
